Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Stwórz własnego Animatronika!
Promujcie ze mną tę banalnie prostą i fajną grę! Po prostu opisz w komentarzu swojego wymyślonego Animatronika! Powinno być napisane: imię i płeć, wygląd (można zdj), miejsc: w którym sie znajduje i w których może, zdolności, (zachowanie), historia, (relacje), ciekawostki (przynajmniej 1). Załużmy, że znajdujemy się w najnowszej pizzeri o nazwie np: Familly Freddy Featbear Pizza wraz z wszystkimi poprzednimi Animatronikami i nieAnimatronikami wliczając Shadowy i Paperplaty. A oto moja :) IMIĘ: 'Dark Kitty/Black Kitty (kobieta) thumb|left|220px|Mój rysunek Dark Kitty / Black Kitty '''WYGLĄD: '''Czarna pantera o czerwonych oczach, fioletowych powiekach, czarnych rzęsach (po 3 na oko), białych zębach i pazurach. Ksztaltem ciała przypomina Toy Chice, ale ma chudsze nogi i 5 palców u rąk (sorry, że nie ma na rysunku) i 4 u nóg. Ma również podzielony brzuch na 2 części. Ma fioletowe spodenki i bezrękawnik zakrywający górną część brzycha. Czarny, podzielony na segmenty, odrobię dłuższy od nóg ogon ma na końcu (czyli przy spodenkach) zawiązaną dużą, ciemno fioletową kokardę. Ma czarne, kocie uszy z fioletowym środkiem i również kocią głowę, ale węższą niż Sugar the Cat, bez plam i z bardziej wydłużonym i zaokrąglonym pyskiem niż powinna nieć. Ma napisane "73"'' na lewej łopatce, a na początku ogona "I WAS FIRST" (byłam pierwsza). '''MIEJSCE: Ma własny Dancing Room w którym stoi na okrągłej, obrotowej platformie na przeciwko drzwi co kilka sekund zmieniając pozycje. Sam Dancing Room ma boczne ściany pokryte lustrami. Może pojawić się w każdym pokoju i wentylacji oprucz łazienki. ZDOLNOŚCI: *Chowanie się w cieniach, *łączenie palców i obracanie dłonią lub pojedyńczymi palcami tworząc swego rodzaju wiertła, *chodzenie po ścianach i suficie, *lepiej wygina i obraca różnymi częściami ciała ZACHOWANIE: Nie zabija nocnego stróża a jedynie go straszy np:przejerzdzając wiertłami po ścianach aż iskry lecą (nawet w biuże!) i robi mu nieszkodliwe kawały lub go przedrzeźnia naśladując jego ruch. Robi kawały także innym Animatronikom, zaatakuje Marionetke jak go spokta i przeskadza mu przy wychodzeniu z pudła, Springtrap nie zabije nas przy jej obecności a tawet rezygnuje, więc nam trochę pomaga ale ma gdzieś czy przeżyjemy czy nie wie że śmierć kocha tą pizzerie. HISTORIA: Ma w sobie ducha nastolatki która zginęła w łazienca na impreze z okazji otwarcia PIEWSZEJ PIZZERI. '''Została zabita w łazience przez pijanego mężczyzne bo nie chciała pójśc z nim do łóżka. Zabił ją nie chcący. Podczas szarpaniny rzucił nią w lustru dodatkowo osuwając się na ziemie walneła w krawędz zlewu. Przez dekady podróżowała z kolejnymi pizzeriami. W jednej z nich chciała ciało Golden Freddyiego bo dzieciak który mial je dostać nie chciał kostiumu jednak Marionetka nie dał jej go. W nowszej pizzeri dostała kostium Dark Kitty od Springtrapa. '''RELACJE: Marionetka - nienawidzi go, często atakuje kiedy go spotka i daje ciężkie rzeczy na jego pudło żeby nie mógł wyjść / Springtrap - BFF :) / Pozostali - ani ich nie lubi ani lubi uwarza ich za marionetki Marionetki którymi czasami przeskadza dla zabawy np: podłorzy noge Foxyiemu CIEKAWOSTKI: *Jest zwinniejsza i inteligentniejsza (robi zabawne pułapki na nas i animatroniki a kastium jest nowszej generacji) od starych Animatroników bo jej kostium został stworzony do tańczenia *jako żywa miała czarne, kręcone, włosy uwielbiała tanczyć, zginęła z fioletowej sukience do kolan a jej dziadek nauczył ją robic różne pułapki po za tym zna się na stolarstwie *nie zabija strórza nocnego *nieniawidzi Marionetki bo nie dał jej kostiumu *uwielbia Springrapa bo to on dał jej kostium czasami słuchać jak z nim rozmawia są to jednak niewyraźne szepty *tatuaż "7''3"'' nie ma nic wspólnego z datą jej śmierci, ale według jaj babci mają przynieść jej szczęście co można uznać za prawde bo gdyby dostała kostimu GF nie miała by szans na kostium DK który lepiej do niej pasuje *ma równierz napisane na ostatnim segmencie ogona "I WAS FIRST " (byłam pierwsza) *'WIE DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO O WSZYSTKICH PIZZERIACH!' (zgięła na otwarciu 1) I co o niej sądzicie ? Teraz wasza kolej! Z POZDROWIENIAMI Kira S.M Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Inne